


Of Course

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto talk about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day thirteen: "red, white and green."

“Can’t I open just one?” Jack asked as he took a green package from underneath the tree. “Please?”

“Not until Christmas, Jack,” Ianto said and snatched the gift back and sat it by red and white striped one. “You’re worse than a kid.”

“Am not,” Jack pouted and stuck out his bottom lip.

Ianto groaned and flopped back onto the floor, covering his eyes with his forearm with a mock-dramatic sigh. “What have I got myself into?”

Jack chuckled and lay down beside him. He nudged one of Ianto’s feet with his own and laid a hand on his stomach. “You’re just saying that.”

Ianto lifted his arm slightly and, eyes sparkling, smiled at Jack. “Of course I am.”

“You love it, though,” Jack said as Ianto wrapped his arm around him.

“That I do,” Ianto whispered and held Jack close. “Next you’ll be asking me ‘are we there yet?’ when we’re in the car.”

“I seem to remember doing that last week.”

“Searching for alien tech doesn’t count.”

“You sure about that?”

“Positive.” Ianto placed his hand on top of Jack’s. “Though I wouldn’t mind an ickle Jack asking me that when we’re in the car.”

Jack sat up, eyes wide as he stared down at his partner. “Ianto, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Ianto smiled softly and met Jack’s eyes. “If you think I’m saying I want to have kids with you, then yes, I am saying what you think I’m saying.” His smile faltered. “I mean, if you want to, that is. You’ve mentioned it a time or two before and I know with our jobs it’s not—“

Jack silenced him with a passionate kiss. When they parted, he rested his forehead against Ianto’s and whispered, “Of course I want to, Ianto. Of course I do.”


End file.
